hayatenogotokufandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 23
Hayate no Gotoku! Chapter 23: Characters in Order of Appearance #Hayate Ayasaki #Maria #Nagi Sanzenin #Saki Kijima #Wataru Tachibana #Shun Ayasaki - mentioned Summary Hayate still feels that it would be best if he apologized to Wataru, and Maria advises that he goes alone this time, since Nagi would probably get him lost again if she came. Nagi aggressively defends herself, irritated at them for suggesting that she has no sense of direction. She then gives Hayate a package to bring to Wataru. On the streets, Hayate finds himself impressed by the surroundings. He wonders what could be in the package, and he hopes it isn't a weapon of some sort. Saki then appears, and identifies Hayate as a butler of the Sanzenin family. She offers to escort him to Wataru's shop. Hayate follows her, but he notices that Saki seems to be trying to avoid him. He puts his hand on her shoulder to get her attention, causing her to jump in panic. Saki tries to reassure Hayate that she isn't avoiding him, and that she's just not used to being around people like Hayate. Hayate tells her that he's not really worried about it, mentioning that he's used to being hated, making Saki feel bad. He starts looking depressed, so Saki feels that she has to do something. She just ends up bringing him to the shop. Hayate is surprised when he sees that Wataru's building is just a small video rental store. They head in and Wataru initially disapproves of Hayate's presence. Saki scolds Wataru and tells him not to be rude to the customers, and Hayate gives him the package from Nagi, which turns out to be a video. Wataru explains that they run a video rental shop, and Saki further adds that the Tachibana Group is currently suffering from the recession, and that the shop is one of their last running operations. Hayate realizes that the reason why Wataru is Nagi's fiance is simply an attempt to get access to the Sanzenin fortune. Wataru confirms this, but he further states he doesn't really care about the Sanzenin fortune, and that he intends to amass an even greater fortune by simply working hard. Hayate realizes that despite his foul mouth and cold exterior, Wataru is actually a pretty good kid. Saki then says that his attitude and efforts are the reason why she supports him. Hayate asks Wataru why Nagi just doesn't buy the videos with her wealth. Wataru explains that a lot of the videos he gives to Nagi are rare videos that don't circulate in the market. He shows him a few samples from his collection. Hayate asks him if doing this is illegal, but Wataru says that he just showing off to Nagi. For his apology, Hayate decides to become a member of the store. Wataru accepts to this and tries to sign him up, only to figure out that someone has already registered under the Ayasaki name. Hayate denies that he was ever a member of a rental store. It turns out that Hayate's father, Shun Ayasaki had signed up earlier, using Hayate's pictures. Wataru then reveals that he has 13 unreturned videos, totaling 1,580,000 yen in late fees. Hayate offers to pay back the fees in installments. Back at the mansion, Nagi asks Hayate why he looks so pale, and he explains that his parents have managed to raise his debt further with the rental videos. Anime Adaption * Hayate no Gotoku! Season 1 Episode 7. Trivia Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Hayate No Gotoku! Manga